Yasha
by Sengetsu
Summary: Yasha. Tel était le surnom qu'on lui avait donné dans son village natal. Mais que reste t -il de Nami Hoshigaki maintenant qu'elle est enfermée dans les prisons de Konoha ? Une Kunoichi ? Un Monstre? Ou peut - être ... Une héroïne ? Les personnages les plus passionnants sont ceux qui vivent dans l'ombre des légendes.
1. Nami Hoshihaki

_J'ai commencé a écrire cette fiction parce que j'avais simplement envie de parler un peu de Kiri. Et j'ai choisi de faire une sœur à Kisame parce que je n'avais pas envie de me creuser trop la tête pour trouver un nom de famille, tout bêtement. Vous allez de toute façon rapidement constater que ce lien n'est pas franchement de grande importance dans cette fic. _

_Là encore, la façon de raconter l'histoire n'est pas tout a fait commune : on suit la vie de Nami via les souvenirs visités pas Ino dans le cadre de l'interrogatoire de Nami par Konoha. Ils sont en italique et indiqués par des ***. _

_A titre indicatif Yasha se traduit par « démon femelle » si j'ai tout bon, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. _

_Que dire d'autre ? Heu, ça risque d'être une fic assez violente. Vous êtes avertis. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Nami Hoshigaki**

La salle était prête. La chaise avait été vérifiée au moins 10 fois. Et les ninjas de la section des interrogatoires de Konoha se sentaient nerveux. Mais nul ne l'était plus que la nouvelle sous chef du service de renseignement de Konoha. Après la mort de son père lors de la 4ème Grande Guerre, Ino Yamanaka qui l'avait longtemps assisté, avait été toute désignée pour le remplacer et devenir le bras droit d'Ibiki Morino.

Elle n'imaginait pas avoir beaucoup de travail dans les mois qui suivraient la fin de la Guerre. Elle se trompait. Et pourquoi diable avait –il fallut que ça tombe sur quelqu'un comme ça ? Elle avait sentit la peur émerger dès qu'elle l'avait croisée dans le couloir. Et voilà qu'elle allait devoir fouiller dans sa tête.

- Soyez prêts, on vous l'amène, déclara Ibiki en entrant dans la salle le premier.

- Nous sommes prêts, affirma Ino avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

- J'attends beaucoup de toi Ino, ajouta t –il. Ton père ne tarissait pas d'éloge à ton sujet. Prouve lui qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.

Leur prisonnière entra quelques secondes plus tard, escortée par deux AMBU. Il s'agissait sans doute de la plus grande femme qu'ils rencontreraient de toute leur vie. Et la plus massive également. Nami Hoshigaki devait faire au moins 2mètres et les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules saillaient sous sa peau comme si elle avait soulevé des poids tous les jours de sa vie jusqu'à avoir l'air d'une culturiste. Et peut –être l'avait –elle fait. Sa peau bleue virait au gris sous l'éclairage de la pièce et ses cheveux bleus foncés hérissés semblaient devenir noir.

Mais le plus impressionnant ça n'était pas ça. Des branchies, trois de chaque côté de son cou, palpitaient a chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Elle inspira profondément avant de tourner un regard noir comme des puits sans fond vers Ino. Et là, elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui dévoila des dents triangulaires faites pour déchiqueter.

- Ça pue la peur, fit –elle remarquer. Les shinobis de Konoha sont –ils donc tous des pleutres ?

Un frisson d'indignation parcouru le rang des interpellés et elle ne parut pas intimidée de se retrouver entourée d'ennemis qu'elle venait juste d'insulter. Elle détailla les ninjas présents avant de déclarer :

- Détendez vous mes chéris. Je ne mange que les petits enfants : ils ont une viande bien plus tendre que la votre. Et on m'a bien nourrie ce matin.

- Cesse d'essayer de nous intimider, Hoshigaki, lui intima Ibiki. Et va donc t'asseoir.

- Je paris que tu as rarement des prisonniers aussi coopératifs que moi Ibiki, répliqua t –elle en s'exécutant. Alors laisse moi m'amuser un peu.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise sur mesure qu'on avait amené ici pour elle et les AMBU refermèrent les menottes autours de ses chevilles, ses genoux, ses poignets, son buste, ses bras et son cou. L'immobilisant totalement. Du moins, théoriquement. Avec la masse musculaire qu'elle avait, elle pouvait probablement développer une force suffisante pour briser les attaches.

- Tout ça rien que pour moi ? fit –elle mine de s'étonner. Vous devez vraiment craindre que je vous morde…

- Peut –être qu'on pourrait aussi te trouver une muselière, menaça Ibiki.

La répartie fit éclater de rire la bleue. Et Ino, qui se rapprochait, put voir caché à l'arrière de la première rangée de dent triangulaires une seconde rangée de crocs plus petits, mais plus pointus.

- T'inquiète pas, mon canard, j'ai déjà dit que je préférais les gamins. Les adultes ont un goût amer.

- Tais toi, finit par soupirer Ibiki, déjà lassé. Et laisse Ino faire son boulot.

A la mention du prénom, la Hoshigaki sembla retrouver son sérieux. Elle observa la blonde, mais cette fois, on pouvait lire un intérêt poliment curieux dans ses yeux sombres.

- Alors c'est toi la gamine d'Inoichi ? s'enquit – elle. Tu ne lui ressembles pas beaucoup.

- Tu as connu mon père ?

- Plus ou moins. Tu verras bien. C'est toi qui va diriger les autres zouaves dans mon esprit, après tout. Tâchez de faire ça bien. Les amateurs sont ceux qui m'agacent le plus.

Puis, elle se tut et attendit. Les trois ninjas qui épauleraient le nouveau bras droit d'Ibiki se mirent en place. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir remplacer l'un d'eux. Là, elle était obligée de se placer face à la prisonnière et de la toucher. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez intimidée : la bleue était presque aussi grande qu'elle, même assise.

Elle tendit la main prudemment, mais Nami Hoshigaki ne fit aucun mouvement. Quand elle finit par toucher son front et plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle fut surprise. La peau était bien plus chaude que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Et les cheveux étaient aussi doux que de la soie alors qu'ils paraissaient rêches et désagréables au premier abord. C'était assez déconcertant.

- On est partit, annonça t –elle en fermant les yeux.

En plongeant dans l'esprit de la prisonnière, elle s'attendit à se trouver face à multiples barrières qu'il lui faudrait surmonter. Mais elle atteignit sans encombre l'endroit qui l'intéressait. Avec une inspiration mentale, elle plongea dans les premiers souvenirs.

_*** Hoshigaki Nami était assise par terre dans un jardin entouré d'un haut mur. Le temps était sombre et le brouillard alourdissait l'air. Mais ça ne semblait pas perturber la petite fille de trois ans qui jouait tranquillement avec sa poupée. _

_Soudainement, une silhouette jaillit par-dessus le mur, retomba au sol, roula en se laissant emporter par son élan et s'arrêta devant elle. Pour lui arracher sa poupée des mains sans aucune hésitation. Le petit garçon, car c'était d'un gamin de 8 ans tout au plus qui venait d'arriver, se redressa avec un cri victorieux et brandit un kunai de son autre main. _

- _L'ennemi a été capturé ! clama t-il. _

- _Kisame, gémit la petite fille en se redressant pour tendre les bras. Rends moi ma poupée ! _

- _On ne relâche pas les prisonniers ! répondit –il avant de la pousser au sol d'un coup de pied négligeant. On les exécute ! _

_Et sur ces mots, il étêta proprement le jouet avant de le clouer à l'unique arbre du petit jardin, trop haut pour que Nami puisse le récupérer par ses propres moyens. Cette dernière se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, comme tout enfant dont on aurait confisqué le jouet préféré. _

_La baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer une jeune femme qu'on pouvait qualifier de ravissante. Avec de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux noisette rieur. Elle observa la scène un moment avant de poser les mains sur ses hanches : _

- _Kisame, ne cesses – tu jamais d'embêter ta sœur ? lui demanda t –elle sur un ton réprobateur. _

_Le petit garçon se contenta d'éclater de rire et d'entrer dans la maison l'air très peu concerné par ces paroles. La femme soupira et attrapa la fillette toujours en pleure au sol. _

- _Maman, Kisame il est toujours méchant avec moi, dit –elle. _

- _Je sais ma chérie. Mais c'est ton papa qui le pousse à être comme ça. Il veut en faire un bon ninja. Je t'achèterais une autre poupée. _

- _Papa il fera aussi de moi un ninja ? _

_La femme ne répondit pas, mais on put lire sur son visage que ça ne serait pas le cas. Pour Minasoko, son mari, la seule fonction des femmes était celle de reproductrice et il n'avait que mépris pour celles qui se croyaient l'égale des hommes. _

_Tandis que sa petite fille s'endormait peu à peu, sa mère la serra un peu plus contre sa poitrine et lui chuchota : _

- _J'aimerais tellement que tu deviennes une grand Kunoichi et que tu puisses choisir ta destinée. ***_

Ino sortit lentement du souvenir, tandis que la fillette qu'était encore Nami à l'époque sombrait dans le sommeil. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle passa au souvenir suivant.

_*** Il pleuvait à verse. Et des personnes vêtues de noir se tenaient silencieusement devant une tombe. A peine une petite dizaine de gens. Et tout devant, se trouvait Nami dans une robe trop grande pour elle. Elle devait avoir 4 ans tout au plus. Elle pleurait à chaude larme devant la pierre tombale de sa mère, mais personne ne se penchait pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer. Personne ne semblait prendre garde à la gamine en pleine détresse qui venait de perdre l'être qui se trouvait au centre de sa vie. _

_Il n'y avait nulle part trace de son père ou de son frère. Elle était seule. Abandonnée. Et chaque goutte d'eau qui martelait son corps laissait échapper une petite volute de fumée comme si entrer en contact avec elle les vaporisait instantanément, entourant progressivement la gamine d'un nuage de brume. Du chakra. C'était du chakra qui s'échappait en quantité monstrueuse de ce corps frêle et rendait l'air autour d'elle incandescent. ***_

La sortie de ce souvenir là fut plus brutale que du précédent. Mais déjà un nouveau arrivait, heurtant la Yamanaka avec une certaine violence.

_*** Nami errait dans les rues brumeuses de Kiri, encore habillée de sa robe de deuil qui était à présent déchirée. Ça devait faire un moment qu'elle marchait sans arriver à retrouver le chemin de la maison. Ses larmes avaient fini par sécher, laissant des sillons sur ses joues. Et elle avançait avec un air hagard sur le visage. _

_Elle s'arrêta quand deux hommes lui barrèrent le chemin. Des ninjas d'après le bandeau qui brillait sur leur front. Elle pencha la tête pour observer leur visage. Peut –être qu'ils allaient la ramener à la maison ? Mais il n'y avait qu'une lueur lubrique dans leur yeux. Elle pouvait sans doute sentir qu'ils étaient des méchants, même si elle n'était qu'une gamine de 4 ans. Pourtant, elle ne s'enfuit pas. L'un d'eux lui saisit la main et la souleva à bout de bras. Quant à savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire après, personne ne le saurait jamais. _

- _Laisse ma sœur tranquille ! ordonna une voix glacée. _

_Debout sur une clôture, à droite des deux ninjas, se trouvait Kisame qui du haut de ses 9 ans n'était pas bien impressionnant. Mais son regard de requin était déjà marqué d'une lueur sombre. _

_Les deux shinobis l'ignorèrent royalement. Ils n'auraient pas dû. Le bras de celui qui avait attrapé Nami fut soudainement tranché au niveau du coude, faisant retomber la gamine au sol sans aucune douceur. Et avant que les deux adultes ne réalisent ce qu'il venait de se passer, Kisame avait bondit et enfoncé profondément son kunai dans l'œil du deuxième. Tout en brandissant sa ninjatô de l'autre main pour trancher à nouveau le premier des deux ninjas. Qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste et prirent la fuite. _

_Kisame se tourna alors vers sa sœur et attrapa sans aucune émotion l'avant bras coupé, dont la main était toujours refermée sur le poignet de sa sœur, pour le jeter un peu plus loin. Il secoua sa lame pour la débarrasser du sang avant de la rengainer et de tendre les bras à Nami. _

- _Kisame ? appela t – elle l'air surprise. _

- _Viens, je te ramène à la main. _

_Elle lui tendit les bras à son tour et il la souleva avant de prendre le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner chez eux. La gamine posa la tête sur son épaule et se recroquevilla. Mais elle ne pleura pas. Ni pour la peur que les deux adultes venaient de lui faire, ni pour les actes de son frère, ni pour ses genoux et ses mains écorchés par la chute. Qui commençaient à guérir à vue d'œil.***_

_*** Nami, à quatre patte, regardait par l'interstice entre la porte et le sol ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. On y voyait deux personnes agenouillées face à face. Un adulte et un enfant. _

- _Félicitation mon fil, dit Minasoko. Tu es passé Genin avec brio. Tu me fais honneur. _

- _Je serais devenu Genin plus tôt si l'instructeur avait laissé faire. _

- _Je sais cela. Mais à présent ton parcours n'est plus entravé par les restrictions de l'Académie. J'attends de toi que tu sois nommé Chuunin dans l'année. _

- _Bien, Père. _

_Le plus jeune se leva, ne laissant plus voir que ses pieds par la fente de la porte. Nami se redressa précipitamment et s'enfuit pour ne pas qu'on la trouve là. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, Kisame descendait l'escalier au pied duquel elle l'attendait, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage. Il la fixa d'un air mauvais qui ne sembla pas la décourager : _

- _Tu viens jouer avec moi grand frère ? s'enquit –elle. _

- _Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que tu n'es rien. _

_Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il quitta la maison, sans tenir compte du regard brûlant de sa sœur. Elle voulait juste ne plus être toute seule. Elle était toute la journée à la maison, tournant en rond dans les pièces, jouant toute seule. Son père s'occupait d'elle encore moins que son frère. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. _

_Elle regarda à nouveau l'escalier et le remonta, avant de s'arrêter dans la pièce où elle savait que son père se trouvait. Elle hésita une poignée de seconde avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer, sans trop s'éloigner de la sortie cependant. _

_Minasoko Hoshigaki était un homme immense, encore plus pour une enfant de 5 ans. C'était de lui que ses enfants tenaient tous les traits physiques. La peau, des cheveux bleus, les dents, les yeux, la forme du visage. Ses bras étaient presque aussi épais que Nami et une seule de ses mains pouvait suffire à faire le tour de sa taille tellement elle était frêle et lui grand. _

_Il tourna ses yeux de prédateurs vers elle et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait dans son champ de vision. Il poussa un grognement menaçant avant de demander : _

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? _

- _Je veux devenir ninja, marmonna t –elle. _

- _Quoi ? demanda t –il, sa voix baissant de plusieurs octaves. _

_Il avait parfaitement entendu contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire. Il n'avait juste pas envie de réaliser ce que sa propre fille lui disait. _

- _Je veux être ninja, répéta t – elle plus fortement et distinctement. Je veux être ninja comme toi et Kisame. _

- _Misérable gamine, les femmes ne sont pas faites pour être ninja._

- _Mais…_

- Ça_ suffit ! s'exclama t –il. Les femmes, et les gamines encore plus, ne sont rien. Tu n'es absolument rien ! _

- _Je… _

- _Hors de ma vue vermine ! _

_Elle ne bougea pas. Mais quand il fit mine de se lever, elle finit par décamper et se cacher dans la cuisine. Il y avait dans un placard, un coin aménagé par sa mère dans lequel elle pouvait se cacher. Elle avait l'habitude de s'y réfugier quand son père arrivait et était en colère. C'était sa mère qui l'y mettait pour lui éviter de faire les frais de cette colère. Elle y avait dormi plus souvent que dans son lit depuis la mort de sa mère. C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité. ***_

_*** Nami se tenait au seuil de la même pièce que précédemment. Ça devait être quelques jours, ou quelques semaines plus tard. _

- _Encore toi ? grogna son père. _

- _Je veux devenir ninja ! _

_Nami avait hurlé cette fois. Elle avait hurlé si fort que son père en avait grimacé. Hurlé à s'en faire sortir les tripes, avec toute la conviction qu'elle avait. Et dans son regard on voyait un éclat de détermination ordinairement absente chez les enfants de son âge. Comme son père ne répliqua pas, elle réitéra : _

- _Je veux devenir ninja ! _

- _Très bien. _

- _Je…_

_L'enfant se tût en entendant ces mots. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Très bien, répéta son père. Mais à une condition. _

- _Laquelle ? s'empressa de demander Nami, sentant la joie l'inonder. _

- _Que tu saches grimper aux arbres sans les mains. _

_La phrase la déboussola un moment. Puis son sens arriva jusqu'à son cerveau enfantin et elle déclara : _

- _C'est impossible. _

- _Si tu n'y arrives pas, je ne te laisserais jamais devenir ninja. Je t'enfermerais dans la cave jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me débarrasser de la chose inutile que tu es. Maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. _

- _Mais…_

_En une seconde, l'homme avait bondit, l'avait attrapée par les cheveux et jetée dans le couloir avant de lui claquer sa porte au nez, sans s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle ai heurté le mur la tête la première. _

_Nami lutta un moment contre l'évanouissement, sa tête lui faisait mal et le monde tournait. Et il y avait quelques chose poisseux qui coulait sur son visage. Elle finit par retomber au sol et ne bougea plus. ***_

_*** Nami ouvrit les yeux dans un lit d'hôpital avec un mal de tête phénoménale. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous les spots brillants et les murs blancs. Quand elle finit par tourner la tête, elle vit Kisame, son bandeau ninja rutilant sur le front assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Il épluchait une pomme avec un kunai et quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée il lui en tendit un bout. _

_Après une hésitation, elle l'attrapa et mangea en silence. _

- _Tu ne dois pas énerver Père, lui dit –il en lui en tendant un seconde. Quand je suis rentré de mission, il y avait du sang partout. Tu aurais pu mourir Nami. _

- _Kisame, tu peux m'apprendre à grimper aux arbres sans les mains ? _

_Le garçon resta un moment interdit avant de dire : _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Père a dit que je pourrais devenir ninja si j'arrivais à grimper aux arbres sans les mains. _

_Kisame éclata de rire. Mais pas moqueur. C'était un rire qui avait quelque chose de sombre et de curieusement désolé…_

- _Je ne sais pas encore faire ça Nami. C'est compliqué à faire. Père t'a dit ça pour que tu ne deviennes jamais ninja. ***_

_*** Nami avançait dans les rues embrumées de Kiri et s'arrêta près d'un groupe de ninja. Ces derniers cessèrent de parler et baissèrent la tête vers elle. _

- _Je veux apprendre à grimper aux arbres sans les mains, leur apprit –elle sans préambule. Quelqu'un peut m'apprendre ? _

- _Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre gamine, répliqua l'un d'eux. _

_Puis, ils reprirent leur conversation, refermant le cercle pour bien lui faire comprendre que leur conversation s'arrêtait là. Nami poussa un soupire las. Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui apprendre ? _

Ça_ faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital et elle avait encore la trace des points de suture sur son front. Personne n'avait manifesté d'attention à son égard quand elle était rentrée chez elle. Ni quand elle était partie chercher quelqu'un qui lui apprendre à grimper aux arbres sans les mains. _

- _Pourquoi tu veux apprendre ça gamine ? _

_Nami sursauta, regardant partout autour d'elle pour trouver l'origine de la voix. Elle finit par le voir, assit sur un banc où il n'y avait personne une seconde plus tôt. Un garçon qui devait avoir deux ou trois têtes de plus qu'elle, avec des cheveux gris comme s'il avait déjà été vieux, et de curieux yeux rosés sans pupilles qui la fixaient. En dessous du gauche, une longue cicatrice serpentait jusqu'à sa mâchoire. _

- _Parce que mon père m'a dit que je pourrais devenir ninja si je savais grimper aux arbres sans les mains. _

- _Généralement, il faut déjà être ninja pour arriver à faire ce genre de chose. _

- _Mais je dois apprendre ! Je veux être ninja ! _

_Le garçon sembla réfléchir en regardant la gamine qui le fixait, ses poings serrés en signe de détermination. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux. _

- _Si tu le dis, murmura t –il pour lui-même avant d'ajouter : très bien. Moi, je veux bien t'apprendre. _

- _C'est vrai ? s'émerveilla t –elle. _

- _Bien sûr. Mais ça va être difficile._

_Nami sautilla sur place poussant des cris de victoires. Puis, quand elle eut repris son sérieux, elle tendit la main : _

- _Je m'appelle Nami Hoshigaki. _

- _Je sais qui tu es. Moi, c'est Yagura. ***_

Nami Hoshikage ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, elle avait bien ses 32 ans. Elle réprima un frisson. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas remémoré ce passé là. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la pièce ou elle se trouvait. La blonde, Ino, qui avait dirigé la fouille de ses souvenirs la fixait avec une émotion qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine.

La pitié. Cette chose écœurante qu'elle détestait ressentir, mais qu'elle détestait encore plus faire ressentir aux autres. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. La pitié, ça n'était bon que pour les gens qui ne pouvaient rien changer. Pas pour elle de quelque façon que se soit.

- Était –on obligés de plonger jusque dans les souvenirs de ma petite enfance ? demanda t –elle sèchement en montrant ses dents pour illustrer son propos.

- Hokage – sama a ordonné qu'on ne laisse rien au hasard. Elle veut un procès équitable.

- Un procès ? répéta lentement Nami. Tu crois qu'il y aura un procès pour quelqu'un comme moi dans un village comme Konoha ? Il fallait le dire plus tôt. On aurait pu avertir la blondasse de laisser tomber ces souvenirs là.

- Ça t'étais si pénible que ça Hoshigaki ?

- Non. Mon problème, c'est que tes hommes sont incapables de rester objectifs. Ils suintent de pitié par tous les pores de leurs misérable peau. Jamais Inoichi n'aurait été comme ça. Voilà pourquoi les amateurs me répugnent.

Quand Nami quitta la pièce, escortée par les AMBU, Ino la regarda faire avec de grands yeux. Sans parvenir à s'indigner de ses paroles. C'était dérangeant d'avoir vu une ninja comme Nami Hoshigaki pendant les premières années de sa vie. Et les gens n'aiment pas ce qui est dérangeant.

* * *

_Fin du premier acte. Verdict ? _


	2. Grimper aux arbres

**Grimper aux arbres **

Nami Hoshigaki regardait le plafond de sa cellule en se faisant la réflexion que la prison de Konoha était de loin la plus agréable qu'elle ai connue. Et celle de Kiri la pire. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas si mal tombée que ça.

Si on exceptait qu'on l'avait livrée à Konoha sur un arrangement entre ce connard de Seigneurs de l'Eau et ce crétin de Seigneur du Feu et avec l'avale de cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond de Mei Terumi. Ah, et aussi qu'elle devait laisser les shinobis de Konoha se balader dans son cerveau.

_******* Nami plia les genoux et leva ses poings, en position d'attaque. Face à elle, Yagura leva négligemment une main et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle se jeta sans hésiter sur lui, frappant au hasard pour tenter de le toucher. Il se contentait d'écarter ses coups maladroits et imprécis d'une seule main avant de l'envoyer valser au sol d'un coup précis sur le plexus solaire. Une fois de plus. _

_Elle était écorchée de partout, pleine de bleu, et haletante. Pourtant, elle se redressa et se remit en position. Sans voir l'étincelle appréciatrice de son enseignant devant sa résistance. Nouvelle attaque. Nouvel échec. _

- _Pourquoi je dois faire ça ? s'enquit Nami. _

- _Je te l'ai déjà dit. Grimper aux arbres requiert un contrôle pointu de son chakra. Et avant de contrôler son chakra, il faut contrôler son corps et son esprit. Le contrôle du corps passe par l'apprentissage du Taijutsu, qui est avant tout destiné à se maîtriser. Le contrôle de l'esprit par la méditation. Ensuite, on passera au ninjutsu qui est destiné au contrôle du chakra. _

- _Mais ça va être looong, gémit –elle. _

- _Tu croyais obtenir ce que tu voulais en une journée ? _

_A voir la tête de la gamine, il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Ça le fit sourire. Elle était franchement naïve. Mais déterminée, sans aucune doute. Elle deviendrait une excellente ninja. _

- _Allez, recommence. Tu ne dois pas frapper au hasard, mais analyser ce que tu vois et en déduire les meilleurs coups à porter. *******_

_******* Nami mangeait sa salade, assise sur le sol de la cuisine. Seule, silencieuse et endolorie de partout. Son œil gauche était noir et s'ouvrait à peine. _

- _Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? s'enquit Kisame en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. _

- _Je m'entraîne pour arriver à grimper aux arbres sans les mains, répondit –elle. _

- _Et c'est tout ? _

_Il avait l'air de s'attendre à de plus amples précision. Sa sœur était plutôt volubile quand elle avait quelqu'un avec qui parler. Mais là, rien. Elle se contente de hocher la tête, de finir son plat et de quitter la pièce.** *****_

_******* Nami courrait dans les rues de Kiri, animées ce jour là, et slalomait avec adresse entre les passants. Comme quasiment quotidiennement, elle allait rejoindre Yagura. Et comme d'habitude elle en trépignait d'impatience. _

_Yagura occupait toutes ses journées, même quand elle ne le voyait pas. Il l'écoutait, lui enseignait des choses, lui donnait quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Il s'intéressait à elle. Ou en tout cas en donnait suffisamment l'illusion pour qu'elle y croit. _

_Mais ce jour là, il n'était pas seul sur leur terrain d'entraînement habituel. Avec étonnement, elle ralentit et se cacha en reconnaissant la voix de Kisame. _

- _Tu dois cesser d'entraîner ma sœur, disait –il. _

- _Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle devienne meilleure que toi ? _

- _Non, elle n'y arrivera jamais. Mais notre père va la tuer si elle devient kunoichi. _

- _Alors il suffira qu'elle devienne suffisamment puissante pour se défendre contre lui. _

- _Elle ne le sera jamais. _

- _Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et en attendant ce moment, je la protégerais. _

- _Espèce de fou !_

_Il y eut des bruits de lutte. Nami sursauta quand la palissade derrière laquelle elle se cachait trembla d'un bout à l'autre. L'un des deux assaillants venait d'être projeté avec une force phénoménale contre elle. _

- _Écoute moi bien Hoshigaki Kisame. Je fais ce que je veux. Et ta sœur également. Quant à ton père… il ne peut rien contre moi ! _

_Quelques instants après, elle vit Kisame, blessé autant physiquement que dans son amour propre s'en aller sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Alors que c'était toujours le cas d'ordinaire. _

- _Tu peux te montrer Nami, je sais que tu es là. _

_Timidement, elle sortit de sa cachette. Il n'y avait rien chez Yagura qui laissait deviner quoi que se soit de l'altercation avec Kisame, sauf peut –être son poing couvert de sang. _

- _Je ne suis pas blessé, l'informa t –il en essuyant sa main. C'est le sang de ton frère. _

_Le soulagement transparut sur le visage de la gamine. Il était hors de question que quiconque, surtout quelqu'un de sa famille, blesse Yagura. _

- _Tu m'as défendue… Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que ça en valait la peine. Tu en vaux la peine Nami. _

- _Mais je ne suis rien. _

- _On commence tous pas être rien. D'ici quelques temps, tu ne seras plus "rien". _

- … _Merci Yagura. _

_Nami lui accorda le premier vrai sourire qu'elle avait depuis la disparition de sa mère. Un sourire plein de dents triangulaires et passablement effrayant, mais un sourire heureux. *******_

Ino sortit de ce souvenir là avec un sourire mentale également. Mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ça n'allait sans doute pas en rester là. Le souvenir suivant vînt à elle sans qu'elle ait besoin de le chercher, comme si Nami en personne le poussait vers elle pour qu'elle le voit.

_******* Quelques années avaient passé. Nami devait avoir 8 ou 9 ans. Elle était en train de combattre contre Yagura à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il utilisait ses deux mains, et il avait l'air bien plus concentré qu'auparavant. _

_La fillette était devenue plus robuste et avait bien grandi. Au point d'avoir presque la même taille que son mentor qui, lui, au contraire ne semblait pas avoir pris un centimètre. L'écart de taille, et de poids, s'étant effacé, elle avait gagné un peu de terrain sur lui. Ses coups étaient plus lourds, plus précis, plus vicieux. On voyait une certaine expérience du combat dans la façon dont elle rebondissait après que son coup ai été paré et celle dont elle enchaînait ses attaques. _

_Mais ça n'était pas encore suffisant. Alors qu'elle allait toucher son mentor à l'épaule, il lui enfonça deux doigts sous le plexus solaire et elle se retrouva avec le souffle coupé et un grosse envie de vomir. Même s'il ne lui restait plus rien dans l'estomac après qu'elle en ai rendu tout le contenu suite à leur premier combat. _

_Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle s'était améliorée. Mais Yagura s'était aussi mis à taper plus fort et plus méchamment. _

- _Tu es encore morte Nami. Concentre toi, ordonna t –il d'une voix lasse. _

- Ça_ irait sans doute mieux si tu n'essayais par de faire ressortir mon estomac par la bouche ! _

- _Tes ennemis ne t'épargneront pas. Pourquoi le ferais – je ? _

- _Parce que tu n'es pas mon ennemi. _

- _Pendant nos entraînements, je ne suis pas non plus ton ami. _

_La pré – adolescente grogna de dépit devant cette phrase et reprit une dernière fois son souffle avant de se redresser. Et de repartir à l'assaut. *******_

_******* Nami ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel brumeux de Kiri. Elle se sentait plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. _

- _Ah, enfin, fit la voix de Yagura à côté d'elle. _

_Elle fit mine de se redresser, mais la sensation nauséeuse que lui renvoya son estomac la poussa à se rallonger. Une bouteille apparut dans son champ de vision. _

- _Tiens, tu te sentiras mieux après avoir bu ça. _

- _Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? _

- _Tu as lancé ton premier sort de ninjutsu. Tu as réussi à te vider de presque tout ton chakra. Et à créer une colline en plein milieu de Kiri. Le Sandaime va me tirer les oreilles. _

_Nami avala prudemment quelques gorgée de la boisson que lui avait tendu Yagura. Ça avait un goût acidulé étonnamment agréable. Puis, elle refit une tentative pour se redresser, et cette fois, elle n'eut pas envie de vomir ses tripes. C'était déjà un progrès. _

_En regardant autours d'elle, elle put constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Il y avait bien une nouvelle colline en plein milieu du village. Mais ça avait au passage détruit une dizaine d'habitation et le terrain d'entraînement qu'ils utilisaient depuis plusieurs années. _

- _La prochaine fois, on ira hors du village. _

- _On va sortir du village ? _

- _Oui. Juste assez loin pour que ça n'embête personne et qu'on soit tranquille. _

_La proposition enchanta la jeune Hoshigaki. Les habitants mécontents qui vinrent leur hurler dessus, beaucoup moins en revanche. *******_

_******* L'extérieur de Kiri était fait de collines, d'arbres et d'herbes hautes parfois tranchantes comme des rasoirs. _

- _Encore un clone, exigea Yagura alors qu'il avait déjà en face de lui une bonne trentaine de Nami. _

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que je te le demande. _

_Avec un air concentré, elle enchaîna ses mundras et un nouveau clone apparut. Nami perdit du même coup toutes ses couleurs : sa peau d'un ordinairement beau bleu vira soudainement au gris cendreux et elle se laissa retomber au sol._

- _32, déclara Yagura après avoir compter le nombre de clone. 33 avec toi et avant que tu ne t'effondres. C'est impressionnant. _

- _Ah bon ? A quoi ça servait ? _

- _Pour comprendre, il faut que je t'explique un peu plus de chose sur cette technique de clonage. Tu ne le sais pas, mais ça n'est pas la technique classiquement employée. Ce que je t'ai enseigné, s'appelle le multi clonage. C'est une technique qu'on a volé à Konoha lors de la 2__ème__ Grande Guerre. Et pour te dire, c'est un investissement déplorable. Parce que cette technique ne peut être apprise que par un nombre limité de personne : elle demande beaucoup trop de chakra pour fonctionner. Le commun des ninjas de feraient qu'un ou deux clones avant de se retrouver dans le même état que toi._

- _J'ai beaucoup de chakra alors ? _

- _Tu en avais déjà plus que certains ninjas quand tu avais 5 ans Nami. Tous les membres de ta famille en ont une réserve phénoménale. Ça aurait été un véritable gaspillage que tu ne deviennes pas une kunoichi. _

- _C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé alors que personne ne le voulait ? _

- _Pas seulement.** *****_

Ino chercha le souvenir suivant. Qui sembla plus réticent à apparaître que les autres, comme si son possesseur n'avait pas envie de le livrer au regard des autres.

_******* Nami était assise par terre. Entre elle et Yagura se trouvait un modeste repas qu'ils partageaient distraitement en observant les alentours. _

- _Dis, Yagura ? _

- _Hum ? _

- _Tu as quel âge ? _

- _19 ans. _

_10 de plus qu'elle. Il n'avait donc que 15 ans quand il avait décidé de lui enseigner l'art d'être une kunoichi. La question ne l'avait jamais vraiment préoccupée, mais l'interrogation lui était soudainement__ venue__. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Je ne sais pas. Peut –être parce que tu es… petit ? risqua t –elle. _

_Là, c'était soit il s'énervait, soit il en rigolait. Il était vrai que sa taille pouvait interpeller. Nami allait avoir 10 ans prochainement et elle le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Il parut décontenancé un moment avant de finalement hausser les épaules. _

- _Ça__ te gène que je sois petit ? _

- _Non. Je suis petite aussi. C'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de conquérir le monde ! _

- _Tu ne vois pas un peu grand gamine ? Tu n'es même pas Genin ! _

- _Je ne sais toujours pas grimper aux arbres, mon père ne me laissera pas devenir ninja…_

_Yagura leva les yeux au ciel. Nami s'était bien déniaisée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de son père, elle redevenait un bébé incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Comment pouvait –elle ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà un ninja ? Ça n'était pas un grade qui changeait quoi que se soit à ce fait. Les grades n'étaient là que pour prouver que le village vous reconnaissait. *******_

_******* Nami avait la tête penchée en arrière et observait Yagura perché, à l'envers, sur la branche d'un arbre. Uniquement retenu par ses pieds, comme si ses semelles étaient badigeonnées de colle. _

- _A ton tour, ordonna t –il. Concentre ton chakra dans la plante de ses pieds de façon à pouvoir adhérer au tronc. _

_Elle hésita un moment, mais il lui renvoya un regard noir, et elle s'empressa de s'exécuter avant de s'élancer vers le tronc d'arbre. Elle posa son pied sur l'écorce… et la moitié de sa jambe disparut dans l'arbre qui trembla tout entier sous la pression de chakra qu'elle avait mis sous son pied. _

_Alors que Yagura venait l'aider à s'extirper de là, en retenant visiblement un sourire moqueur, Nami réalisa une chose importante: _

- _Mon père n'a jamais eu l'intention de me laisser devenir ninja. _

_Enfin ! avait envie de crier son instructeur. Enfin tu t'en rends compte ! *******_

_******* Retour dans la maison des Hoshigaki. Nami était assise dans l'entrée, face à la porte. Elle attendait. Et son regard avait quelque chose de tranchant. Quelque chose qui interpella son père quand il passa enfin la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta et baissa le regard sur la pré – adolescente qu'était devenue sa fille. Elle se redressa et alors qu'il allait se détourner, elle dit: _

- _J'ai fait comme vous m'aviez dit, Père. J'ai disparu de votre vie jusqu'à ce que je sache grimper aux arbres. _

_4 ans. Ça faisait 4 ans qu'elle ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole. 4 ans qu'il se bornait à l'ignorer comme si elle avait été transparente. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur elle, elle prit son élan et sauta, exécutant un salto parfais et ses pieds s'accrochèrent au plafond. _

_Elle fixa son père à l'envers et poursuivit : _

- _J'ai rempli ma part du marché. Et j'ai accompli une chose que Kisame était incapable de faire à mon âge. J'exige que vous remplissiez la votre. Je serais shinobi. _

_Il y eut un moment de flottement. Puis, tout se passa en un éclair. L'adulte se mit en mouvement, se détendant comme un fauve. Il attrapa le katana qui pendait à sa taille et porta son coup. Sans aucune hésitation. Il loupa le cou de sa fille, qui s'était laissée retomber au sol, de quelques centimètres à peine. Nami roula un peu plus loin. Mais ça ne suffit pas à décourager son père._

_Son père. Cet homme était censé la protéger, l'élever, la chérir. Pas essayer de l'assassiner parce qu'elle avait une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas. _

_Mais Nami n'était qu'une gamine avec peu d'expérience et des compétences limitées. Et surtout, son père l'avait toujours terrifiée. Elle était incapable de se sauver de cette situation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand elle se retrouva acculée dans un coin du salon et que le katana filait à nouveau droit vers sa gorge. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. _

_Le coup ne vînt jamais. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit, avec un étonnement teinté de soulagement, que Yagura s'était interposé. Il avait arrêté le katana avec son avant bras. Un avant bras soudainement protégé par quelque chose qui ressemblait à une carapace. Il adressa un sourire à son élève avant de repousser d'un geste négligent l'arme et le géant qui la tenait et de lui faire face._

- _Je ne vous laisserais pas tuer votre fille, lui dit Yagura en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _

- _Je me demandais quel genre de personne avait décidé de passer outre mes ordres. J'aurais dû me douter que seul un monstre en était capable et pouvait accorder à un déchet pareil un peu d'attention. _

- _Le seul déchet que je vois, c'est vous. Nami a rempli sa part du marché. A vous de remplir la votre. _

_Minasoko hésita. C'était la première fois que ça fille voyait ce genre d'attitude chez lui. Il hésitait à attaquer Yagura, bien plus petit et plus jeune que lui, pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire. A savoir la tuer. Finalement, il sembla renoncer et il rengaina son arme. _

- _Parfait. Si elle veut devenir ninja, qu'elle le devienne. Je ne m'y opposerais plus. Mais si elle décide de me désobéir, elle n'est plus ma fille. Elle quitte cette maison et je lui retire la protection que mon nom lui conférait ! _

- _Quand est ce que vous avez fait quoi que se soit pour protéger votre fille ? répliqua Yagura d'un air mauvais. Je doute que vous l'ayez un jour considéré comme tel d'ailleurs._

_Sur ces mots, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Ils attendaient sa décision. Minasoko avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument malgré son air menaçant. Et il y avait dans les yeux de son ami une lueur qui lui indiquait qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle ferait. _

_Après tout, il n'était pas bien difficile de choisir entre son rêve et un foyer qui n'en avait jamais vraiment été un. _

- _Je m'en vais, déclara t –elle calmement. Et je renonce volontiers à cette protection. _

- _Qu'il en soit ainsi. Adieu. _

_Il n'y avait rien de sincère dans ce dernier mot. Mais Nami, même si elle savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'au contraire, il la méprisait, ressentit quand même un brutal pincement au cœur quand son père se détourna définitivement et s'en alla à l'étage. Comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé. Elle tourna un regard quelque peu perdu vers Yagura. _

- _Ou je vais aller maintenant ? demanda t –elle. _

- _C'est très simple : tu viens t'installer chez moi. _

- _Je peux ? s'étonna t –elle. _

- _Oui, bien sûr. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te sauver si c'est pour ensuite te laisser à la rue ? _

_Yagura faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle lui sauta au cou sans prévenir. Il finit par refermer ses bras sur elle après une seconde d'hésitation, donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la première fois que quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras. *******_

_******* La maison de Yagura était en réalité un appartement tellement bien rangé qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'y passer beaucoup de temps. Comme pour le confirmer, Nami laissa la trace de ses doigts dans la poussière quand elle posa la main sur un meuble. _

- _Tu n'as pas de parents ? s'enquit –elle après un instant d'hésitation. _

- _Je suis orphelin, révéla t –il sans ciller. Quand j'ai été suffisamment âgé pour me débrouiller seul, on m'a attribué cet endroit**.*****_

_******* Yagura et Nami mangeaient en silence. Lui, un steak, elle des légumes. Il avait découvert avec étonnement et incompréhension qu'elle ne mangeait pas de viande. Et qu'elle n'en connaissait même pas le goût, d'après son propre n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'alors.  
_

_Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un en face de lui et ça s'en ressentait dans la gêne qui planait entre eux et dans leur façon de se fixer à tout de rôle avec l'air de se demander s'ils devaient engager une conversation et a quel propos. Finalement, se fut Nami qui prit la parole en premier. _

- _Il y a un truc que mon père a dit que je ne comprend pas. _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Il a dit que tu étais un monstre. Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Parce que tu t'es occupé de moi ? _

_Yagura reposa ses couverts doucement. Et fixa le mur avec une impassibilité inquiétante. Elle fronça les sourcils quand il reposa sur elle un regard grave. _

- _Sais – tu ce qu'est un Biju ? _

- _Non, répondit –elle intriguée à l'entente de ce nouveau mot. _

- _Les bijus, sont des créatures gigantesques qu'on peut considérer comme des formes de chakra vivants. Ils sont au nombre de 9 et chacune de leur apparition est une véritable catastrophe. Ils sont surpuissants et dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'on les qualifie de démon ordinairement. _

- _Je n'en ai jamais vu. _

- _C'est normal. Pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent des ravages et pour qu'ils deviennent au contraire de puissantes armes, les ninjas ont trouvé une façon de les vaincre. Car on ne peut pas les tuer. _

- _Comment ? _

- _En les scellant à l'intérieur de ninja compatible avec la nature du chakra du démon. Le ninja retient alors leur puissance destructrice et peut l'utiliser à sa convenance. On appelle ces ninjas des jinchuuriki. _

_Nami médita un moment ces nouvelles informations. Avant de demander : _

- _Quel rapport avec toi ? _

_Silencieusement, Yagura se leva et il releva sa tunique pour exposer son torse. En plein milieu, comme une éclaboussure d'encre sur sa peau pâle se trouvait un sceau qui s'étendait jusque sur son flanc et se prolongeait sans doute dans son dos et le long de ses membres. _

- _Je suis le Jinchuuriki que Sanbi, le démon à 3 queues. Et ça fait de moi un monstre._

_Nouveau silence. Il laissa retomber sa tunique pour cacher le sceau avant de recommencer à manger. _

- _C'est stupide comme raison. Moi je crois qu'il a dit ça juste parce que tu lui fais peur, finit par déclarer la bleue. _

- _Les jinchuurikis font toujours peur à tout le monde. _

- _Je n'ai pas peur de toi. _

_Yagura leva ses yeux sans pupilles pour observer ceux, noir, de cette petite fille qui le fixait avec toute la certitude du monde dans le regard. _

- _Je sais, finit –il pas dire avec un léger sourire. Merci *******_

* * *

_A suivre...  
_


	3. Maître Mizukage

**Maître Mizukage **

Nami connaissait le chemin par cœur jusqu'à la salle où on plongeait dans son esprit. C'était toujours la même routine. Quatre AMBU arrivaient. Deux restaient hors de sa cellule, deux entraient avec des menottes. Ridicules d'ailleurs. Si elle avait réellement voulu s'échapper, elle aurait pu les briser rien qu'avec sa force brute. Et en dehors de sa cellule, elle pouvait utiliser son chakra. Si on avait laissé sur elle les inhibiteurs, la blondasse n'aurait plus été capable de lire dans son esprit.

Oui, ces gens de Konoha ne se rendaient pas compte combien elle était docile. Et combien leurs mesures de sécurité étaient ridicules. Mais elle n'allait pas le leur dire. Parce que s'ils décidaient qu'elle devait être condamnée à mort, elle s'enfuirait.

Elle avait une promesse à tenir : elle devait vivre.

_*** Nami s'arrêta devant le bâtiment dont l'entête annonçait : Académie ninja. Ce lieu où elle avait voulu étudier. A présent, elle ressentait à peine une pointe de jalousie pour les enfants qui y avaient eu le droit. Elle avait eu bien mieux. Elle entra dans l'école et se dirigea vers la cour d'où provenait le bruit. _

_Dans la cour, il y avait une petite cinquantaine d'aspirants qui attendaient plus ou moins calmement. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait autant de personnes de son âge d'un seul coup. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré d'autres enfants que Kisame. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? _

_La Hoshigaki leva le regard vers un ninja avec de courts cheveux blonds et un regard peu encourageant. _

_- Je viens me présenter en tant que candidate libre à l'examen de Genin. _

_L'instructeur haussa un sourcil. Les candidats extérieurs à l'Académie étaient rares, pour ne pas dire inexistants. On envoyait à l'Académie presque tous les enfants de Kiri. Les moins doués étaient encouragés à trouver une autre voie, et les plus doués plus que fortement encouragés à devenir ninja. _

_- Quel est ton nom ? s'enquit –il. _

_- Nami Hoshigaki. _

_- J'ignorais que Minasoko avait eu une fille, s'étonna l'homme. _

_- J'ai été bannie. _

_Il lui jeta un regard surprit devant l'absence d'émotion avec laquelle elle avouait sa défection. C'était pourtant très mal vue. Sans doute ne le savait – elle pas. Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas dit aussi naturellement. Il nota son nom sur la fiche d'évaluation. Ça tombait bien : il manquait une personne pour qu'ils aient un nombre paire de candidat, et lui ordonna d'aller se mettre avec les autres. _

_Discrètement, elle observa les autres concurrents. Et la constatation était sans appel. Aucun ne lui ressemblait. Il n'y avait pas de peau bleue, ni de branchies. Et elle les dépassait presque tous d'une demie tête. D'une manière générale, elle paraissait plus âgée qu'eux alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore 10 ans et qu'ils en avaient pour la plupart 11. _

_L'examen Genin se déroulait en deux épreuves : un combat et une technique de ninjutsu à exécuter. Si la technique était réussie presque à tous les coups par les élèves, il n'en était pas de même pour les combats. Tandis qu'elle les observait, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était bien plus douée qu'eux dans le domaine. _

_- Nami Hoshigaki. _

_Elle s'avança sous les chuchotements et les regards pesants des autres enfants. Ils avaient tous grandis ensembles. Elle, elle n'était qu'une étrangère. Ils ne l'avaient même jamais vu dans le village. Mais elle s'en moquait bien._

_- Bien. Tu vas exécuter pour nous une technique de clonage. _

_- Combien voulez vous de clones ? s'enquit –elle. _

_- Autant que tu pourras en faire. _

_Sans sourciller, elle enchaîna ses signes et une petite quinzaine de clone apparurent. Soit 3 fois plus que le plus doué jusqu'à présent. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Chacun des clones, ainsi que l'originale, recomposèrent les mundras et ils furent bientôt le double. _

_Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Yagura de la meilleure façon d'exploiter le multiclonage sans trop se fatiguer. Le chakra se partageait entre elle et ses clones de façon équivalente. Si elle les créait les uns après les autres, son premier clone aurait la moitié de son chakra, mais le deuxième n'aurait plus que la moitié de la moitié de son chakra. Autant dire que la puissance des clones décroissait rapidement. _

_Elle avait donc appris à en créer plusieurs en même temps. Toutes les copies étaient alors d'égales puissances et elles avaient suffisamment de chakra pour se dédoubler également. Pour le moment, elle était encore assez limitée. Mais elle s'améliorait régulièrement. Et ce qu'elle pouvait déjà faire suffisait à la rendre convaincante aux yeux des examinateurs. _

_- Très bien, déclara l'un d'eux qui avait l'air clairement impressionné. Maintenant, tu vas combattre contre… Mangetsu Hôzuki. _

_Le concerné sortit de la foule. Et Nami se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Outre qu'il se déplaçait avec une démarche souple caractéristique d'un habitué du Taijutsu, elle avait reconnu le nom. Les Hôzuki étaient un clan avec un pouvoir héréditaire plutôt intéressant : la capacité de liquéfier leur corps à volonté. Ça n'allait pas être évident de gagner un combat contre quelqu'un quasiment insensible aux coups… _

_Et son intuition se vérifia rapidement. Il ne cherchait même pas à esquiver les coup. Il se le prenait de plein fouet et attendait qu'elle soit déséquilibrée par la perte soudaine de cohésion de son corps pour lui renvoyer coup sur coup. _

_Elle cracha un juron en roulant une fois de plus à terre. Si seulement elle avait eu le droit à une arme ou au ninjutsu… A cette idée, elle sourit. En fait, elle n'avait pas le droit de lancer des techniques, mais elle pouvait très bien recourir à son chakra sans le modeler via des mundras… _

_Dès lors, le combat s'accéléra. D'une part parce qu'elle utilisait son contrôle du chakra supérieur à celui des simples aspirants pour augmenter sa vitesse et la force de ses coups. De l'autre parce que le chakra semblait crépiter autours d'elle. Et quand elle enfonça brutalement son bras dans le torse de son adversaire ressortant sa main de l'autre côté, il poussa un cri étranglé. Au contact de son chakra, il était en train de s'évaporer. Et par la même, il perdait un peu du contrôle qu'il avait sur la liquéfaction de son corps. Elle remporta le match en profitant de cette faiblesse pour l'assommer. _

_Le silence accueillit sa victoire. Un silence médusé. Sans doute parce qu'elle venait de vaincre le premier de classe. Mais l'expression sur le visage des instructeurs ne laissait aucune place au doute : elle était reçue. ***_

_*** Nami faillit écraser son nouveau bandeau ninja portant le symbole de Kiri sur le nez de Yagura tellement elle était enthousiaste en le lui montrant. Il recula juste à temps pour ne pas finir à l'hôpital._

_- Je suis Genin ! s'exclama t –elle. Je suis un ninja ! _

_- Tu commences à être ninja, tempéra t –il. Tu es encore tout en bas de l'échelle. Et il te reste plus de choses à découvrir que celles que tu connais déjà. _

_- Je sais tout ça, répliqua t –elle. Mais je suis Genin !_

_- Il paraît que tu as vaincu l'héritier des Hôzuki d'une façon magistrale… _

_- Et comment ! Par rapport à toi, il était nul !_

_- J'espère bien. Bon ! Et si on allait fêter ça ? _

_- Fêter ? répéta t –elle, incrédule. _

_- Oui. On va t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, tu ne vas certainement pas continuer à te balader habillée comme une clocharde maintenant, et on va manger des ramens au restaurant ! _

_- Je n'ai pas d'argent… Et je n'ai jamais rien fêté. _

_- Alors on va commencer maintenant, décida fermement l'homme après un moment d'étonnement. Et je vais t'offrir tes vêtements. ***_

_*** Nami attendait dans une salle de l'Académie son attribution dans une équipe. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements informes, qu'elle avait chapardés à son frère quand les siens avaient commencés à ne plus aller et que personne ne se souciait de l'habiller correctement, contre d'autres plus adaptés. _

_Elle portait à présent un short en toile noir accompagné d'un débardeur bleu foncé enfilé au dessus d'un sous pull dont les manches s'arrêtaient au milieu de ses avant bras. Elle avait aussi été équipée d'un étui à shuriken au niveau de sa cuisse droite. Elle avait accroché son bandeau ninja tout neuf sur son front ce qui faisait rebiquer dans tous les sens ses cheveux bleus foncés qui arrivaient à peine à ses épaules. _

_Quand on la voyait ainsi, adossée au mur en tâchant d'avoir l'air nonchalante, elle n'avait déjà plus rien de la gamine qui pleurait après que son frère ait étêté sa poupée fétiche. Personne ne se risqua, ou ne voulu, l'approcher. _

_Il y avait une vingtaine d'élève qui avait réussi leur examen. Quand l'instructeur arriva, il son regard balaya le groupe et s'arrêta sans doute une seconde de plus sur Nami, qui contrairement aux autres ne s'était bien sagement assise sur les bancs de l'école. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'occasion de s'y trouver. C'était à peine si elle savait lire et écrire. Et encore, uniquement parce que Yagura ne laissait pas passer ce genre de faiblesse chez son élève. _

_- Bonjour à tous, commença l'adulte tandis que le silence se faisait. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez accédé au grade de Genin, le premier échelon de votre vie en tant que ninja. A partir de maintenant, vous allez mettre vos talents au service de Kiri, du Sandaime Mizukage et du Seigneur de l'Eau. Et ce sans faillir et jusqu'à votre mort. _

_Vous allez êtres répartis en équipe de trois personnes. Ensuite chaque équipe ira rencontrer son senseï dans le lieu que je lui indiquerais. Regardez bien cette Académie en partant, parce que vous n'y remettrez sans doute plus jamais les pieds. _

_Les équipes furent nommées peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que trois personnes. Nami, Takuma Kaguya, et Jin'ichi. Une fille reniée par les siens, un gamin abandonné par son clan, et un orphelin sorti de nulle part. _

_Takuma avait sur le front les deux points rouges, marque de son clan, des cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns et portait une tunique bordeaux très longue. Jin'ichi quant à lui était à l'opposé. Blond, avec une peau incroyablement blanche, et des yeux gris comme la lune. Il remonta nerveusement la fermeture éclaire de son gilet en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux équipiers. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de se trouver là. ***_

_*** Nami, Takuma et Jin'ichi qui s'étaient rencontrés à peine quelques minutes plus tôt se serraient les uns contre les autres pour tenter de se rassurer et ne pas laisser d'opportunité aux gens qui les regardaient de les attaquer. _

_Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier qui devait être le plus glauque de tout Kiri. Il semblait en ruine, était envahi par le brouillard et une odeur pestilentielle. Et les personnes qui l'habitait étaient inquiétantes. Il leur manquait pour la plupart un morceau. Un bras, une jambe, un œil… Ils avaient le teint cireux, portaient des vêtements déchirés, ne semblaient pas avoir connu de douche depuis des années et étaient si maigres qu'on pouvait compter les côtes à certains d'entre eux. _

_Mais le pire, c'était leur regard. Un regard avide où s'allumait la lueur sombre de la faim quand les trois gamins à la chaire tendre passaient devant eux. Pourquoi avait –il fallut que leur nouveau senseï leur donne rendez vous ici pour le rencontrer ? _

_Ils entrèrent dans un bar à l'enseigne miteuse où il valait mieux ne pas boire quoi que se soit si on ne voulait pas être empoisonné. Ils repérèrent sans aucun problème leur senseï. Un grand homme chauve qui sirotait tranquillement une boisson rouge et poisseuse comme du sang. Peut –être en était – ce après tout… _

_- Je m'appelle Mizuki Mizuiro, et je vais être votre senseï pendant quelques temps, leur dit –il une fois qu'ils se furent assis sur un banc grinçant lentement dévoré par les termites. A votre avis, pourquoi vous ai –je donné rendre vous ici ? _

_Les trois pré – adolescent s'entre regardèrent avant de lui renvoyer un regard clamant leur ignorance. L'homme se redressa alors et dit :_

_- Ces gens, ce sont tous des anciens ninjas. Mais des ninjas devenus inutiles. Incapable de retourner au combat ou qui ont découvert des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Ils sont confinés ici pour dédommager Kiri de leur inutilité. C'est ici que vous risquez de finir si vous agissez inconsidérément lors des missions. Alors, tant qu'à ne plus pouvoir être ninjas, débrouillez vous pour mourir en mission plutôt que de revenir estropié… ***_

Ino Yamanaka s'arracha aux souvenirs de la Hoshigaki, le teint blafard.

- Tu ne vas pas vomir quand même ma poule ? la chambra la kunoichi. Les shinobis de Konoha sont vraiment des petites natures.

- Très bien, intervînt Ibiki. On fait une pause.

- Enfin quelqu'un de bon sens ! s'exclama la bleue. Est – ce que je peux avoir quelque chose à manger ? Un bol de Ramen. La renommée d'ichiraku est arrivé jusqu'à moi, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'arrêter pour les goûter avant de faire la connaissance de cette prison. On était pressé, y paraît.

- Que quelqu'un aille lui chercher ses ramens, soupira Ibiki.

- Végétariens, s'il vous plaît. Ça donne un sale goût aux pâtes la viande.

Ino Yamanaka quitta la pièce avec le reste des ninjas de son unité d'investigation qui n'étaient pas non plus au mieux de leur forme. Il fallait dire qu'explorer les souvenirs de quelqu'un ne leur épargnait rien. Ils ressentait, sentait, voyait et entendait la même chose que la personne étudiée.

- Et tant qu'on y est mon canard, on pourrait pas me laisser me dégourdir les jambes ? Ce siège me donne un mal de dos atroce. Et je suppose que personne ne laisserait un masseur venir en taule pour me délasser?

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut te laisser te balader en toute liberté dans la pièce alors qu'il n'y a pas d'inhibiteur de chakra ?

- Oh allez mon canard. C'est pas comme si j'avais dans le projet de me barrer. Par contre, si vous me fourrez avec un coloc, là je reverrais mon point de vue.

- Tu resteras seule en cellule.

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle ! Et mon masseur ?

- N'exagère pas.

- Bah, j'aurais essayé.

Ino Yamanaka et son équipe ne reparurent qu'en début d'après midi et ils se figèrent en concert. Nami Hoshigaki était en liberté dans la pièce. Sous la surveillance étroite de quatre AMBU, certes, mais en liberté quand même. Et elle surplombait tout le monde excepté Ibiki, et encore. Elle leur adressa un sourire carnassier en les voyant entrer.

- Ça va mieux mes chéris ? s'enquit –elle l'air de s'amuser follement.

- Allez, assis, lui ordonna l'un des AMBU.

- Ne peut –on pas laisser tomber les menottes ? s'enquit –elle sans obéir.

- La récréation est terminée, Hoshigaki, soupira Ibiki.

- Mon canard, plus on passe de temps ensemble, moins je te trouve drôle.

Mais elle s'exécuta néanmoins cette fois. Et l'exploration des souvenirs continua.

_*** Nami et son équipe revenaient visiblement de mission. Ils étaient écorchés de partout, même leur senseï. _

_- Bon, je vais aller faire notre rapport au Mizukage, déclara le plus âgé. Rentrez chez vous et soignez vous. On se retrouve pour un entraînement demain matin devant la résidence du Sandaime. _

_- Pas trop tôt, râla Takuma. _

_- C'est la meilleure, grinça Nami. Je te signale que si on a eu autant de problème sur une mission de routine, c'est de ta faute._

_- Pardon ? gronda furieusement le concerné. _

_- Tu ne vas quand même pas nier ? Quand on est nul, on s'écarte et on laisse faire ceux qui s'y connaissent. _

_- Ça suffit ! tonna Mizuki. Rentrez chez vous. Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! _

_Il dut presque en venir aux mains pour écarter ses deux élèves sous le regard anxieux du troisième Genin qui avait reculé dès qu'ils avaient entamé leur énième dispute. ***_

_*** Nami était allongée par terre dans la petite pièce à vivre de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Yagura. Elle fixait le plafond, l'air profondément enfoncée dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta quand le jeune homme entra dans son champ de vision, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. _

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas réussi à rejoindre ton futon ? _

_- Yagura. Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? _

_La question sembla le prendre au dépourvu et il eut un moment l'air interloqué avant de se reprendre. _

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Surtout à moi. _

_- Les autres me traitent de monstre dès que je les croise. Même Takuma s'y est mis. _

_- Tu ne dois pas accorder d'importance à ce que disent les autres. _

_- Oui mais… _

_- Ils veulent simplement te blesser et s'ils remarquent que ça fonctionne, ça va empirer. _

_- Mon apparence est si laide que ça ? _

_Yagura prit le temps de considérer sérieusement la question. Même si ça faisait mal, il ne mentirait pas. A 11 ans, elle commençait tout doucement à perdre ses traits enfantins. Elle ressemblait moins à son frère et son père. Sans doute qu'en grandissant, ses traits s'affirmeraient plus, et elle s'affinerait jusqu'à ressembler plus à sa mère. Si on exceptait la couleur de sa peau, ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux, ses branchies et ses dents qui la rendraient à tout jamais atypique. _

_- Tu n'es pas laide Nami. Tu es juste différente. Sans compter que tu les bats dans tous les domaines. Tu leur fais peur, alors ils se défendent en tentant de te faire passer pour quelque chose que tu n'es pas. _

_Après un instant de réflexion, elle finit par lui sourire et le remercia. Et il sembla soulagé d'avoir trouver les bons mots. En réalité, il n'avait fait que dire ce qu'il aurait un jour aimé qu'on lui dise quand il s'était trouvé à sa place. ***_

_*** Nami et Yagura étaient en train de se combattre quand une nouvelle personne se matérialisa près d'eux, interrompant leurs coups. _

_C'était un ninja qu'elle avait croisé peut –être une fois ou deux quand elle allait chercher une mission chez le Mizukage. Il paraissait presque paniqué. _

_- Oui ? s'enquit Yagura. _

_- Le Sandaime est décédé ! _

_L'information sidéra les deux amis. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne la parole :_

_- Merci Morihei. Nami, vient. _

_- Ou va t –on ? s'enquit –elle en lui emboîtant précipitamment le pas. _

_- On va constater ça de nos propres yeux. _

_- Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça ? _

_- Personne n'osera s'opposer à moi. _

_Sur ces mots, qu'elle n'osa pas contester, ils se mirent à courir. Mais il leur fallut un long moment pour arriver jusque dans la chambre où reposait le corps du défunt. Il y avait une petite dizaine des dignitaires séjournant à Kiri. Ils ne parurent ni ravis ni surpris à l'arrivée de Yagura. Mais il jetèrent un regard en biais à Nami qui suivait, sans oser la chasser quand Yagura lui attrapa le poignet pour la tirer à sa suite tandis qu'elle hésitait. _

_Le Sandaime Mizukage était un vieil homme tout ridé. Il paraissait minuscule couché dans ce lit, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Son visage n'était pas paisible, comme si sa mort avait été douloureuse et que même quand on âme s'était envolée, il n'avait pas réussi à se décrisper. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus l'air très bien ces derniers temps, mais de là ce que qu'il meure… _

_- Que va t –il se passer maintenant ? s'enquit Yagura, brisant le lourd silence de la pièce. _

_- Le Conseil doit se réunir pour choisir le nouveau Mizukage. _

_- Vous pouvez prendre ma candidature en compte pour le poste. _

_Nami en eut la mâchoire décrochée. Les dignitaires n'exprimèrent pas leur surprise aussi indignement. Mais il y eut quelques hoquets nerveux dans la pièce. _

_- Vous n'y pensez pas ? s'enquit l'un d'entre eux l'air horrifié. _

_- Pourquoi pas ? Le Mizukage est censé être un ninja puissant. Je défis quiconque d'affirmer qu'il y a un seul shinobi qui me surclasse dans ce village. Ensuite, depuis que vous m'avez implanté Sanbi, je suis consigné au village. Devenir Mizukage ne changerait rien hormis que j'aurais une réelle utilité. Et je suis sans doute plus posé que tous les candidats que vous pourriez avoir en tête. _

_Il laissa le silence s'étirer un bon moment après sa tirade. Puis, il lança : _

_- Considérez ma candidature, c'est tout ce que je vous demande._

_Il quitta ensuite la pièce, escorté de Nami qui peinait à reprendre contenance. Elle ne retrouva sa voix que quand ils furent hors du palais. _

_- Tu veux devenir Kage ? _

_- Ça n'était pas dans mes plans au début. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. _

_- C'est… _

_- Tu n'as pas oublié, Nami ? On contrôlera le monde un jour. _

_Elle mit une seconde à se rappeler ces paroles qu'elle avait une fois dites et éclata de rire, amusée et surprise qu'il s'en soit souvenu. ***_

_*** De retour de mission, Nami tourna le clef et entra dans l'appartement de Yagura. Elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après une seconde d'observation, elle constata que toutes les affaires du propriétaire des lieux avaient disparues. _

_L'expression de stupeur sur son visage se métamorphosa peu à peu en incrédulité et elle ressortit aussi sec de la maison sans même prendre le temps de déposer ses affaires. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait brutalement dans le bureau du Mizukage. Et derrière le bureau, se trouvait assit Yagura. Le chapeau frappé du kanji de l'eau posé à côté de lui. _

_- Tu es devenu Mizukage, dit –elle. _

_- Il semblerait que mon petit discours ait eu un impact plus important que ce que j'ai d'abord cru. _

_- Tu es Mizukage. _

_- Tu l'as déjà dit ça. _

_La réplique moqueuse lui permit de se reprendre et elle quitta le seuil de la pièce pour venir se poster devant le bureau. Elle hésita en ouvrant la bouche, faillit renoncer, mais lança finalement à mi – voix. _

_- Et moi ? _

_Ça n'était que deux mots, mais la question avait une importance capitale. Pour les deux sans doute. Ils avaient commencé à vivre en semble un peu par contrainte. Mais finalement, ils s'y étaient habitués et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement envie que ça cesse. _

_- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. L'appartement est à toi si tu en veux. _

_- Et si je n'en veux pas ? _

_Nouveau silence. Hésitant cette fois. Sans vraiment qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. _

_- Tu veux continuer à vivre avec moi ? répondit –il. _

_- Je ne veux plus être seule. _

_Ça n'était pas une réponse positive. Mais elle était incapable de répondre tout simplement "_oui_". Totalement incapable. Tout comme il fut incapable de dire "_J'espérais que tu dirais ça, je t'ai gardé une place dans mes quartiers_". _

_- Je suppose que ça peut s'arranger… ***_

Nami Hoshigaki rejoignit sa cellule avec un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage. Ino Yamanaka semblait soulagée après avoir visionné les derniers souvenirs de la journée. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'elle venait de vivre les jours les plus sereins que Nami aient jamais connus. La suite serait pire. Bien pire.


	4. Le coupable

**Le coupable**

Nami entretenait son corps avec soin. Même en prison. Ses mouvements étaient certes limités, mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de pratiquer quelques exercices très simples qui maintiendraient son corps alerte et vif. Elle en aurait besoin.

Elle était en appui sur une seule main quand les AMBUs se présentèrent ce matin là.

- Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui, leur fit –elle remarquer sans cesser ses exercices. Je n'ai même pas encore reçu mon petit déjeuné.

- Tu n'es pas en vacance Hoshigaki. On y va.

- Vraiment ? Il ne manquait que la plage et le cocotier pour que l'illusion soit parfaite.

Il fallut encore 5 minutes de discussion avant qu'elle ne se décide à retomber sur ses pieds pour les suivre. Mais cette fois, vers une salle d'interrogatoire différente.

Celle – ci était plus grande et perché en hauteur comme sur des gradins, il y avait un public. Nami reconnu sans trop de mal la Godaime Hokage et le Seigneur du Feu. Et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle n'était pas un animal de zoo.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ceux là ? s'enquit –elle brutalement en se tournant vers Ibiki.

- Ils sont venus voir comme les choses avançaient. On teste une nouvelle façon d'explorer les souvenirs ici.

Nami observa plus attentivement la pièce et repéra quelque chose qui ressemblait à une toile blanche tendue. Ces connards allaient projeter ses souvenirs comme si ils étaient au cinéma ?

Elle s'installa sur la chaise et se laissa attacher. Mais elle ne lâcha pas du regard le Seigneur du Feu et la Godaime. Ino qui s'approchait se sentit obligée de se décaler pour qu'elle puisse continuer à les fixer. Elle posa la main sur son front, tendit son esprit… Et fut repoussée. Interloquée, elle refit un essai. Mais rien. Elle était soudainement incapable d'accéder même aux couches les plus externes de l'esprit de la kunoichi.

- Que se passe t –il ? s'enquit Tsunade.

- Elle me refuse l'accès à son esprit, réalisa Ino, sidérée.

- Hoshigaki, tu as assuré ta coopération, intervînt Ibiki.

- Écoute mon canard, je peux supporter beaucoup d'insulte, comme celle de laisser la blondasse inexpérimentée regarder dans ma tête avec son équipe de bras cassés. Mais je ne suis pas un animal de zoo. Et mes souvenirs ne sont pas un film que deux connards pareils peuvent visionner à loisir. Surtout pas _eux_.

- Tu t'adresses au Seigneur du Feu ! grinça l'Hokage. Soit polie.

- Je suis Nami Hoshigaki du village de Kiri no Gakure. Le Seigneur du Feu peut aller se faire foutre et baiser par son cheval parce que je n'ai aucun respect, aucune obligation, aucune loyauté à son égard. Un homme qui passe son temps à bouffer des pâtisseries en envoyant ses hommes au combat et incapable de se défendre par lui-même mériterait juste de crever ! Vous osez menacer mon pays de représailles et d'embargo s'il refuse de vous livrer des gens comme moi et ensuite vous pointez votre cul graisseux comme une fleur ? Si je le pouvais je vous crèverais tout de suite !

Dès le moment où elle avait élevé la voix et avait commencé à insulter le Seigneur du Feu, on avait essayé de la faire taire et de lui faire quitter la pièce. Mais elle avait une force physique bien supérieure à la leur et même à 5 les AMBUs et Ibiki peinèrent à la faire sortir. Juste avant que la porte ne claque elle lança :

- Je sais tout des tenants et des aboutissants ! Enfoiré !

Personne ne revînt la chercher ce jour là. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû se laisser aller à la colère, mais maintenant qu'elle l'était, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle tournait en rond dans sa cellule comme un requin dans un aquarium trop petit pour lui.

En revanche, elle reçut une visite. Ino Yamanaka se planta devant les barreaux qui fermaient sa cellule et l'observa pendant un long moment, comme si elle s'attendait que Nami reporte son attention sur elle pour prendre la parole.

- Comment as – tu fait pour me bloquer aussi complètement l'entrée de ton esprit ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à des barrières de genjutsu.

- Tu vois, la différence entre toi et ton père se situe justement là. Inoichi n'aurait jamais admis son ignorance et aurait fait des recherches à côté. Et quand il se serait rendu compte qu'il ne comprenait quand même pas, il ne serait pas venu me demander à moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais apprendre à mes ennemis mes tours de passe-passe ?

- Nous ne sommes pas ennemies. L'Alliance tient bon.

- Je suis enfermée dans une geôle de Konoha, à te laisser me triturer la cervelle contre mon gré. Ça ressemble vraiment à une alliance tien ! Ce genre de chose, ça ne marche qu'en cas de crise majeure. La disparition des conflits entre les pays signerait simplement l'extinction des ninjas. Ne me dit pas que tu es naïve au point de croire à ce genre de chose ?

Ino ne répondit pas. Nami lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Que voulais – tu dire quand tu as accusé notre Seigneur de faire du chantage à ton pays ?

- Pourquoi suis –je en taule ici ? répliqua Nami.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement la blonde.

- Tu ne sais rien gamine.

Le jour suivant, ils la ramenèrent dans la salle habituelle. Avec un détail de changé toutefois. C'étaient 5 AMBU qui l'accompagnaient. A la vue du dernier, elle leur lança un sourire moqueur.

- J'ai maintenant le droit à une escorte plus importante ? L'Hokage t'as convaincu de rempiler Hatake ? Tu t'occupes plus du p'tit blond stupide ?

Moment de stupeur chez ses gardes. L'interpellé portait un masque qui cachait entièrement son visage et la même tenue que les autres. Rien ne le distinguait comme étant Kakashi Hatake.

- L'odeur p'tit tête, l'odeur. Te planquer derrière un masque ne sert à rien. Vous pourrez dire à la Limace qu'elle est idiote.

Aucune réponse de leur part. Mais elle savait qu'ils ne diraient jamais ça à leur Hokage.

_*** Nami retournait dans sa nouvelle résidence après un entraînement long, fatiguant et douloureux. Elle avait décidée de s'entraîner séparément du reste de son équipe. Son équipe et elle ne s'entendaient pas très bien._

_D'une part parce qu'elle ne considérait pas Mizuki comme son senseï, d'autre part parce qu'elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de le tutoyer et qu'il détestait l'impolitesse. Takuma cherchait constamment à la provoquer et quand elle répondait, il perdait invariablement, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la rage qu'il éprouvait déjà au départ. Jin'ichi était quant à lui raisonnablement doué et de nature calme. Mais il semblait terrifié dès qu'elle posait le regard sur lui. _

_Ça__ ne lui apportait rien de s'entraîner avec eux. Alors elle allait s'entraîner seule. Quitte à finir en mauvais état sans que personne ne l'aide à revenir au village. Pour l'heure, le plus inquiétant était son boitillement. Elle devait s'être cassé la cheville_

_C'est là qu'un petit groupe de personne en profita pour lui sauter dessus et l'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle était moins forte qu'eux et surtout épuisée. _

_Elle se retrouva allongée et maintenue fermement au sol par 5 paires de mains. Impuissante. Haletante, et apeurée malgré ce qu'elle tentait de faire croire, elle regarda les visages, tous masqués, de ceux qui l'avaient capturée. Et parmi eux, elle reconnut les yeux de…_

- _Takuma, gronda t –elle. Voilà ta seule réponse ? Tu es incapable de me battre comme un homme alors tu attaques comme un lâche ? _

_Pour toute réponse, il plaqua sa paume sur le dos de la main de la Hoshigaki et la lui cloua au sol avec un de ses os. Elle cria de douleur. _

- _Quel doux son. _

_Elle redressa la tête pour voir la dernière personne entrée dans la ruelle déserte. Il lui fallut une seconde pour reconnaître le garçon qu'elle avait battu en combat singulier lors de l'examen Genin plusieurs mois auparavant. Hôzuki Mangetsu si elle se souvenait bien. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre quand il la surplomba. _

- _Toi ? lâcha t –elle étonnée. _

- _Oui, moi. Vois – tu, j'ai longuement mûri ma vengeance pour l'humiliation que tu m'as infligé lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je me suis demandé comment je pourrais te rendre la pareil. _

_En un éclair, Nami comprit qu'en réalité, jamais Mangetsu n'avait été le premier de classe comme elle l'avait d'abord cru. Le silence qui s'était installé après qu'elle l'ai envoyé au tapis c'était de l'horreur. L'horreur des autres qui savaient qu'il se vengeait. Toujours. _

- _Au final, c'était plutôt facile à trouver. Comme humilier une femme indépendante ? En la baisant. Même si tu ressembles plus à un thon qu'à une femme. Tu as de la chance qu'on se dévoue pour te montrer ce que sont des hommes. _

- _Je ne vois pas d'homme ici, cracha t –elle avec toute la verve qui lui restait. Que des chiens et des lâches _

_Mais il y avait dans ses yeux l'angoisse de ceux qui savaient ce qui les attendait. La remarque coula sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Elle tenta de lutter quand ils lui écartèrent les jambes. Ils attrapèrent sa cheville brisée et s'en servirent comme d'un levier. Celui qui semblait entre leur chef fut le premier à s'agenouiller entre elles. ***_

Ino ressorti dans un sursaut du souvenir. Elle déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse partir cette boule d'angoisse qui nouait sa gorge, et qu'elle se rappelle que ça n'était pas à elle que ce genre de chose était arrivé.

Mais la présence de son équipe d'investigation, qui attendait juste qu'elle reprenne là où elle s'était arrêtée ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de replonger. Elle sauta juste un quart d'heure du souvenir. Le quart d'heure le plus pénible qu'elle n'avait pas envie ni besoin de voir pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

_***Nami était recroquevillée contre une poubelle et tentait tant bien que mal de se reprendre, refusant visiblement de pleurer alors que les sanglots l'étouffaient. Elle ne leur avait pas fait le plaisir de hurler. Elle avait bien essayé de se débattre, mais au final, elle s'était contentée de les laisser faire, totalement inerte à fixer le ciel nocturne brumeux. _

_Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se remit en mouvement. Elle renfila son pantalon en tremblant et quitta la ruelle pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. Elle prit cependant soin d'emporter avec elle le morceau d'os que Takuma avait utilisé pour lui clouer la main au sol. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais elle l'emmena avec elle. _

_A l'hôpital, elle fut prise en charge par une med – nin à l'air maternel. Si elle devina ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'en dit rien et se contenta de faire son travail, de lui dire qu'elle pouvait se doucher sur place et de la renvoyer chez elle. _

_Yagura n'était pas encore chez eux quand elle arriva. Et pour une fois, elle en fut soulagée. Elle alla se recroqueviller au fond de son armoire de vêtement, comme elle le faisait dans le placard de la cuisine étant petite. _

_Elle n'était qu'un mélange chaotique de sentiment. Honte, écœurement, colère, haine. Elle mit des heures avant de réussir à s'endormir. Mais quand elle ressortit de son armoire, le lendemain, il n'y avait plus trace de tout ça. _

_Yagura se figea en la croisant ce matin là. Elle n'était plus blessée après son bref séjour à l'hôpital. Mais il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque de sombre, de mauvais et de terriblement adulte. Il sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais quand elle lui répondit que tout allait bien, il n'insista pas. _

_Elle quitta la demeure du Mizukage la tête haute. Il était hors de question qu'elle se cache. Hors de question qu'elle leur fasse de plaisir de leur montrer combien ils l'avaient brisée. Certainement pas. Non. Hors de question qu'elle ait peur d'eux. La seule personne qui avait le droit à ce sentiment, c'était son père. _

_Elle avait soigneusement noté le moindre détail de ses 6 agresseurs. Elle les trouverait et elle se vengerait. Quitte à ce que ça lui prenne toute une vie. Ils allaient payer et mourir. ***_

- _Nami. _

_La concernée leva la tête de ses sandales ninjas qu'elle était en train de chausser pour rencontrer le regard de Yagura. Il la fixait, l'air affreusement sérieux. _

- _Oui ? _

- _Je vais essayer de faire évoluer les choses ici. Je vais avoir besoin de soutien. _

- _Mon soutient? s'étonna t –elle. Mais je ne suis personne. _

- _Tu es quelqu'un pour moi. Et quand tu seras passée Chuunin, je te donnerais une mission que tu es la seule à pouvoir accomplir pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi. _

_L'affirmation fit tressaillir l'adolescente. Il était rare qu'il dise ce genre de chose, lui qui était si fondamentalement individualiste. En fait, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir un jour entendu dire quelque chose de semblable._

- _Je me doutais que tu voulais changer les choses ici, avoua t –elle. Tu es nerveux depuis quelques temps. Et bien sûr que tu as mon soutient. Je serais promue Chuunin à la fin du mois. _

- _Même si tu ne comprends pas ? _

- _Je suis sûre que si tu m'expliques, je peux comprendre tout ce que tu choisiras de faire. _

_Et même si elle ne comprenait pas, elle le suivrait. Même si tout le monde était contre lui, elle serait là. Peu importait où ça conduirait. Après tout, elle lui devait tout ce qu'elle était. ***_

_*** Nami était assise sur la branche d'un arbre. Une vingtaine de mètre plus loin s'entraînait une équipe de Genin qui allait passer l'examen Chuunin dans moins d'un mois. Elle espionnait. Mais pas parce qu'ils seraient ses adversaires lors de cet examen. Seul l'un d 'eux l'intéressait, en fait : Aritsune Endô. L'un de ceux qui l'avait violée. Il respirait la banalité. Il n'était pas plus doué que les autres, son apparence n'avait rien de particulier, et il ne paraissait ni méchant ni gentil. Sans doute avait – il été entraîné par Hôzuki Mangetsu. _

_Il venait d'un petit clan qui perdait de l'importance d'année en année, si bien qu'il risquait de ne plus exister quand il serait amené à en prendre la tête. C'était peut –être ça qui l'avait poussé à se placer sous la protection de l'héritier d'un clan de ninja possédant un kekkei genkai aussi puissant que celui des Hôzuki. _

_Il avait une petite sœur qui s'appelait Morii et qui ne s'engagerait jamais sur la voie des ninjas. Une petite sœur qu'il adorait. Si Nami ne s'était pas promis de laisser les familles de ses violeurs tranquilles, se serait à cette gamine qu'elle s'en serait prise. Parce que ça le ferait sans doute bien plus souffrir que tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Mais elle ne voulait pas impliquer des personnes innocentes. Alors, elle se contenterait de sa vie à lui. _

_Tout en faisant tourner le morceau d'os de Takuma entre ses doigts, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle était en train de prendre, elle se sourit à elle-même. Trouver les 3 autres coupables ne serait pas une mince affaire étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais été à l'Académie, et donc qu'elle ne les avait jamais croisé, et qu'elle avait vraiment peu d'information sur eux. Mais elle en avait déjà retrouvé un. Et il serait le premier à payer. _

_Ensuite viendraient les trois autres. Puis en avant dernier, elle s'en prendrait à Takuma. Et en dernier à Mangetsu. Tout en se débrouillant pour qu'ils prennent connaissance de ce qui était arrivé à leurs comparses et qu'ils fassent le lien avec son viole. Pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient les suivants. Qu'elle viendrait les chercher. Et qu'ils mourraient. ***_

_*** Nami attendit que la rumeur des conversations dans le bureau du Mizukage cesse et que la porte claque, indiquant que la pièce était vide pour s'y hisser par la fenêtre. _

_Yagura sursauta et manqua de la décapiter en s'en rendant compte. Elle ne sauva sa vie que par un prodigieux réflexe qui la fit se pencher en arrière. _

- _Tu es folle, lui dit –il en la reconnaissant. J'ai faillit te tuer. _

- _Seulement faillit, insista t –elle avec un sourire. Tout Mizukage que tu es, tu ne peux rien contre mes réflexes surhumains. _

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'ai du travail. _

- _Demain, c'est l'examen Chuunin. Viens t'entraîner avec moi. Ça fait longtemps. _

- _Tu as une équipe pour ça non ? _

- _Tu sais très bien qu'on est en froid. Allez Yagura. _

- _Je ne peux pas Nami. J'ai du travail. _

- _T'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée. _

_L'adolescente s'empara d'un morceau de papier vierge et un peu déchiré, d'un stylo et écrit maladroitement : "J'ai emmené de force le Mizukage et je ne vous le rendrais pas avant ce soir._

_Nami, Kagenappeuse". _

- _Ce mot n'existe pas, lui fit remarquer Yagura. _

- _Maintenant si. _

- _Et je crois que tu y vas fort. Tu risques de finir en prison. _

- _Bien essayé, mais c'est toi qui décide qui va ou ne va pas en taule. _

- _Et encore une remarque. _

- _Hum ? _

- _Tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de m'emmener de force. _

_Il se débarrassa de la toge traditionnelle du Mizukage qu'il enfilait par-dessus ses vêtements quand il devait recevoir des gens et l'abandonna sans regret sur son fauteuil avant de bondit dehors à la suite de Nami. Il n'avait attendu que ça : le moment où il pourrait abandonner le temps de quelques heures son poste. ***_

_*** Nami s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Et Yagura reposa tranquillement le pied qu'il avait utilisé pour la frapper sans vergogne. _

- _Mais comment tu fais pour t'améliorer encore alors que tu passes ta journée assis derrière un bureau ? s'énerva t –elle en se redressant. _

- _C'est toi qui devient mauvaise depuis que tu t'entraînes seule. _

- _Répète un peu ça ? _

_Yagura sourit en la voyant s'énerver à sa provocation. Ce genre de chose lui manquait. _

_Nami engagea à nouveau le combat. Tout allait vite. Elle paraît et frappait d'instinct, n'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir. Mais il était toujours plus rapide qu'elle et elle se fit à nouveau éjecter et roula dans les fourrés. _

_Quand elle se redressa à quatre pattes en crachant l'herbe qu'elle avait mangé malgré elle, elle fit une constatations stupide. Il y avait deux sandales devant elle. Levant la tête, elle vit deux jambes, un buste, des bras et un masque coloré dont la seule ouverture laissait voir un œil d'un rouge luisant. Puis, se fut le noir total.***_

- Putain ! cria Nami, faisant sursauter tous les ninjas de la salle d'interrogatoire. Putain de borbel de merde !

Ino et ses ninjas échangèrent un regard. Elle les avait éjecté de son esprit en même temps qu'elle s'était réveillée. Et elle était dans une colère noire. A tel point que tout le monde se tendit dans la pièce tandis que son chakra se mettait à émaner d'elle en vagues épaisses et menaçantes.

Elle se cogna violemment la tête à la chaise en la penchant en arrière. Elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur, mais faute de mieux, elle se contenterait de ça.

Elle s'était toujours demandé à quel moment Yagura avait été mis sous Genjutsu par cet enfoiré de faux Madara Uchiwa. Elle s'était dit que c'était quand même fou qu'un Mizukage aussi entouré ai pu se retrouver dans une position propice à l'illusion. Un homme avec un masque pareil à Kiri, ça faisait tâche.

Maintenant, elle avait la réponse. C'était de sa faute à elle. Il s'était mis à la portée de l'Uchiwa à cause d'elle. C'était à cause d'elle que Kiri avait sombré, même si certains diraient que c'est à partir de là que leurs meilleurs shinobis avaient vu le jour.

Le genjutsu qu'elle avait subi pour cacher cette brève rencontre devait avoir cédé à la mort de celui qui l'avait exécuté, et c'était si minime qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien jusqu'à présent.

Quand elle s'était réveillée après cette scène, Yagura et elles étaient rentrés à Kiri. Et si elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait un peu déboussolé, elle ne s'en était pas alarmée. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment interpellée. Elle était en train de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle elle s'était subitement évanouie...

Depuis le début, elle avait le coupable sous ses yeux. Elle-même. Et ça, c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se pardonner.


End file.
